Unspoken Words
by IRockBlackThanYou
Summary: True love in different and unexpected circumstances. It's not the words that counts, sometimes feeling in love and knowing the other half do so is enough. For them, what they have for each other, is more than enough, it's the best. Warning: Bellice
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken Words**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer and her Twilight is really cool :)  
><span>AN<span>: I'm just new and so sorry about my grammar. This is Bellice so if you don't want it then don't read. Please comment about my grammar or any errors so I can review it. I just keep on typing and I don't have a perfect grammar. Thank you

* * *

><p><em>Black Swan Resto Bar, Portage Bay<em>

Maybe this is my fate, a punishment, or maybe a mere thing that the heavens found funny to inflict upon me. I hate my life, I admit, it gets worse and worse until I ended up like this, stucked and can't get too far. It sure as hell not fucking funny. I don't know the meaning of my life and why do I keep going on even though I don't have a good reason that benefits me. I'm starting to feel tired of everything…. My dreams shattered and that's just what's keep me going on before...

* * *

><p>December, three days after Christmas and the weather is stable. I'm used to the cold but I don't like it very much, especially if you are living in Forks. You know, the coldest place in the west coast and a very small town. I looked out of the window and was thankful that it had cleared outside and the snowing is light, though there's still thin ice on the road.<br>I snatched my worn brown coat from my computer table and put it on as I rushed outside, careful downstairs. I managed not to trip. Charlie wouldn't be home till eight so I posted a sticky note to the door of the refrigerator telling that I'll head out to Jacob's. He can help himself with the pasta I cooked earlier anyways.  
>I just grabbed my Chevy's keys, cellphone and my flash drive that I needed. Jacob's my bestfriend from La Push and he helps me with remixes. I downloaded new songs and decided to let Jake help me with it, I also owe the Res a visit. I started walking towards my truck after locking the door. I fell on the ground on fours, cursed at my banged knee, then get up again. I quickly slipped inside and turn on the engines, the truck shook violently that clattering my teeth before it roared to life. It's maybe an old geezer but I don't think I can replace it. I pulled from the front of the house to the road and drive. Charlie had changed the tires so I'm not worrying about it, plus I maintained a good speed. I remembered that I forgot to call Jake to tell him. I picked my phone and pressed long on 2. Six rings after, he answered.<br>"Hey Bells. 'Ya called?" Jake's voice greeted and asked.  
>"Yeah, sorry. Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked, my eyes fixed ahead.<br>"Why? Taking me on a date?"  
>"Dude, I don't even know which side I'm playing." I said between my chuckles. "But if I might happen to like boys, then you'll be the first one. So?"<br>"Nope, nothing " I can hear some noise from the background and he cursed. "If you're coming over here, my laptop just broke."  
>I rolled my eyes. Jacob isn't the best person taking care of gadgets, he also play too much consoles and RPG ,tend to break his laptop or computer and unable to fix it himself.<br>"What happened this time? Seriously, a Jacob-proof laptop should be created don't you think?" I joked and chuckled a bit. He laughed sarcastically.  
>"Lame. Anyways, I was playing Warcraft then the screen turned blue. Damn this thing."<br>"Damn yourself."  
>"I decided to make a U-turn on the road to go back and get my laptop.<br>"Huh?" He asked.  
>"Nothing dweeb. I'll be there in fift—"<p>

A loud honk made me pause when I swerved to the left. I turn my head to see a delivery truck that seems out of control, rushing towards my direction.  
>It was all too fast. The delivery truck crashed at the left side of my Chevy, the sound of the collision filled my ears while my eyes are tightly shut. The force was so strong and I was being thrown and slammed repeatedly. The air knocked out of my lungs and my head slammed on something. The last thing I remembered is the numb conscious state and being upside down before my eyes rolled back.<p>

When woke up, mom and Jacob are the first persons I saw in the room. My vision was blurred at first. I can barely move and still felt numb. I couldn't move my eyes, fingers and toes. I managed to lift my left hand a bit and felt a sharp pain. Mom is moving her mouth, so is Jacob. But I can't comprehend any single words from them. What's happening? What had happened?

I tried to open my mouth but no words are coming out. My heart quickened and my chest tightened in pain, I was panicking. Tears fell from my eyes. Mom pushed Jacob and he quickly ran outside. Within seconds, he came back with a doctor and nurses, Charlie was the last one. The doctor was saying something as well as everyone else and he looked at me with sympathy. He injected something on the serum tube connected to my right hand and wiped my cheeks. I had lost my consciousness again.

When I woke up again in the same room, I didn't move instead watched my parents rushed beside me with Jacob and the same doctor. The doctor leaned down and spoke near my ears.  
>"Bella?"<p>

I could only nod.

That day, I had have gained some feeling and was able to move my limbs, also hear better. They gave me time for that and I tried asking them but I couldn't make any words out of my mouth. Doctor Cullen was able to calm me down and told me what he guessed I should know.  
>I was unconscious for more than a month after my car accident. I suffered blood loss from the major injury in the head and under my left ribs. I undergo tests and CATs. I'm not stupid not to know what they had found out. They said it is a Traumatic Brain Injury and I had a cerebral hemorrhage. The unfortunate result, I had lost my voice.<br>It was the nightmare of my life.

Alice doesn't understand her life. All her life, she gives but doesn't takes, only accept those willing help from her friends. She tries finding out what was wrong with her or from what she did, she can't figure it out. She keeps on going, the ever optimistic girl she is.  
>Why does she always get fooled and hurt? That's the question she's been yelling inside her.<br>She never understand him, but she knows that Jasper had hurt her. He swept her off of her feet, but he really just fooled her.  
>She can't stop her tears from falling and she wiped it with her own palms. She held the steering wheel, gripping on it like it is the last thing that she can hold on to.<br>Most of the bars, restaurants and shops are close during this late of night. Now she's starting to feel more stupid but didn't regret what she's doing. From California, she drive mindlessly and stayed for two nights in a hotel at Oregon, and now she ended up in Seattle. You think this only happens in melodramatic movies, but hey, it is possible to a heartbroken girl who downed his ex-boyfriend's most expensive wine after their breakup. She bolt right after she had crashed Jasper's place, drunk driving away from the city.  
>She knew something was off with Jasper for months now, he was cold and always make up excuses when she asks him what was up. She had foreseen them drifting apart but wasn't accepting it, instead she focused on him, trying to make him happy.<br>The serious relationship they had for over three years, shattered, when she visited him at his office, when he revealed it all to her. For now, she feel a little better in escaping everything like Jasper, her parents, her career. She felt free and loose, she can do anything she wanted without people criticizing her. She even turned off her phone so no one will bother her.  
>The night is still beautiful, the view of the Portage Bay is magnificent with the lights and the bridge. She saw a nice bar with a patio on the bay. A few drinks would make her feel better. She parked her yellow Porsche and turned off the engine.<p>

The chilly air blows from the north. The hair on her neck stood up but she ignores it. Bella is leaning on her back on the railing with a bottle of an empty beer on her hand, her long mahogany hair tied in loose ponytail. She checked her wristwatch, noting that it'll be two more hours before Jacob and Leah will close the bar. Her breath fogs and she watched it vanished. It was gone and her attention shifted to the lone figure sitting at the table near the window. The girl has a short hair that is in perfect style of spiky pixie cut and she seems rich based from what Bella observed from her clothes and accessories. The said girl looked out of the window lazily, staring out of the bay, unaware that someone is watching her. Bella pushed her black framed glasses to the bridge of her nose with her forefinger. Tyler, one of the waiters, greeted the said stranger and put a glass of brandy in front of her. Bella hardly saw her give a brief smile before Tyler goes back to the counter with Jacob. She can tell something is making the girl broody and it doesn't fits her at all. When the waiter was gone, Alice stared out of the window again and drink from the glass of brandy. She watched the boats in the waters and the lights in the bridge.

It's almost one am and the bar is filling out of people, it's been an hour since she keeps drinking. She had brandy but later settled with the full glass of beer. Her parents would be so disgruntled if they saw her now. It was her second beer that she decided to get up and walked outside to the patio. The cold air greets Alice once she stepped outside and she sighed with content. Her nose is pink and her face a bit red from the alcohol. She saw the bench at the end empty and decided to go there.

Bella has been watching this stranger for maybe more than an hour now, she doesn't know why her attention got piqued on the petite ravennette.  
>Maybe it was how funny Mike tried to hit on the girl earlier. She had said something that made him tucked his tail between his legs and walked away. Then she also ordered a large cookie that somehow amused Bella.<br>The girl stepped outside to the patio and walked to the other side, noticing that she swayed a bit. The girl sat, put down her half glass beer on the table and leaned her head on the railing.  
>Bella sat on a different table too and pulled out a phone. She set the camera fixed on the unmoving figure, the dancing lights from the University building, bridge and yachts are in the background. She can't help taking a picture. She also zoomed in to see the girl's face but disappointed that her hair is blocking her face and it's a dark in her place.<p>

The wind chimes' sound and the air blowing made Alice closed her eyes. It was surreal, being in this place now with a light feeling, or maybe it's just the alcohol. She can't care anyway. 

Leah watched their last drunk customers goes out after she bid them goodbye. She looked up to the old grandfather clock.  
>Jacob, let's close." She called out to her boyfriend who is in the counter and cleaning up for the last time. She turned the sign close on the door. They already made their employees go home earlier so it will be them who can take care the rest.<br>"Just a sec babe." Jacob said and untied his apron.  
>"Call Bells alright. I think she's still outside, she might catch a cold." She reminded. Jacob pecked her lips when he passed by her. He winked at Leah and saluted before going outside. She can't help chuckling at his antics. She goes to the counter to check the cash.<p>

"Yo Bells." Jacob said and his bestfriend jolted. He laughed a bit and Bella rolled her eyes at him.  
>"Stop watching her, its creepy y'know." He teased when he saw the familiar figure on the other end. Jacob seen Bella watching the new customer since she entered the bar.<br>She forgot that Jacob is in the counter and can see her outside by the large window. She typed on her Galaxy Note and show it to Jacob.  
>'You know her?'<br>Jacob read the words. Bella is still unable to speak since the accident more than two years ago and she refused to use sign language all the time because most people doesn't know how, so she used her phone.  
>He shook his head. "Nope, never even saw her around here before. Anyways, we didn't knew that she's still here."<br>'I think she fell asleep.' She typed again.  
>"Well, wake her up. We're closing." Jacob said with a smirk and walked away before Bella could protest. She wanted to shout that he's crazy. What should she say? Not to mention, she can't even speak.<br>He was inside again, leaving her alone to do her task.  
>Bella mentally groaned as she get up from her seat. She grudgingly walked to the other end of the patio, cursing Jacob in her head.<br>When she reached the table she suddenly felt nervous and excited, excited to see the girl's face that amused her tonight. She's having an internal battle of how she should wake her up.

Bella peered down to the girl's face and was stunned to see her sleeping peacefully. She has long thick dark eyelashes that touches her fair delicate skin, her face shaped of a heart and her cute nose is pink probably from the cold, even her soft lips slightly parted. The beauty of the stranger is striking even when she sleeps. It reminded her of snow white, in slumber waiting for a true love's kiss.

Alice woke up when she felt someone staring at her. She opened her eyes and yelp in surprise to see someone's doe like brown eyes staring at her. Thankfully, they weren't that close or maybe she might punched the stranger.  
>Bella moved away and felt herself blushing furiously for staring at the girl, but it did worked at waking her up. Before she could throw the glass of beer towards Bella, Bella is waving her hands, trying to communicate to the girl.<br>Alice stopped herself after seeing that it was a girl and confused at what she's doing. She watched the bespectacled girl waving her hands with gestures, like what she sees the interpreter does.  
>Bella paused and slapped her forehead, the girl couldn't understand her.<br>"Uhm what?" Alice asked. Her wind chimes like voice getting Bella's attention. Alice, feeling the obvious embarrassment of the tall girl, stared at her. "Sorry, is that sign language?"  
>Bella nodded, still flustered. Alice 'oh'-ed at that, confirming that the girl can't communicate verbally.<br>She watched her pulled out a phone and typed on it. Bella showed it afterwards.  
>'I'm sorry, I was 'bout to wake you up.'<br>"It's fine." Alice assured and feel awkward, confused at the taller girl with eyeglasses.  
>'By the way, we're actually closing so that's why I had to wake you." Bella showed her phone again, scratching behind her ear and unable to look at her again. Alice looked around her and realized that she was right. She looked at her watch and it's passed one am.<br>"Oh no. I'm sorry. I'll just pay then leave." With that she stood up and was a bit dizzy but Bella kindly hold her by arm. She smiled at her and apologized again. Bella could only nodded with a small smile of her own.  
>Bella carried the glass of beer and walked behind the tipsy customer. They entered inside and Alice pay for her bills.<br>"Are you new here, staying in a hotel?" Leah asked casually, glancing at their mute best friend who is rolling her eyes at the grinning Jacob. Jacob had told her about what happened and they secretly watched the two earlier from the side of the window.  
>Alice smiled as Leah gives back her credit card. "I just stopped by here, getting a hotel later."<br>"If you want, you can come back here on Tuesday. We have the specials. Our friend's bests of course."  
>Leah invited, inclining her head to their friend and Alice get what she meant. Bella cooks the specials, her own recipes. A fact that amused her greatly about the mute. When the mischievous blue eyes met her innocent doe like brown eyes, Bella didn't look away. They were a bit hypnotized at the mystery of each other.<br>"Will do. Thank you again." Alice said at Bella with a smile, which returned. Alice found Bella odd in a good away and she think that they will be really good friends despite Bella's disability to speak. She just has this gut feeling to know her. They will be really good friends.  
>"By the way, Jacob Black, this is my girlfriend Leah." Jacob broke. Alice shook their hands.<br>"Leah Clearwater."  
>"Alice, Alice Brandon." Alice introduced and looked at Bella, her hand extending. "You are?"<br>"Our friend here, Bella Swan.  
>Alice got surprised by the name. Bella noticed it and her pale cheeks turning to blush, she took her hand nonetheless. Their hands stayed on each other for a bit long which didn't escaped to the two other people observing them.<br>"Really? As in Bella and Swan." Alice asked in amusement, still not letting the hand go. Bella grinned and nodded, though blushing. They let go each other's hands but still feeling their touches lingering.  
>"That's... really unique.<br>Alice complimented their bar before saying her goodbye to the three friends and bar owners she met. She smiled brightly at Bella which returned by the taller girl.

Alice knows she won't forget Bella Swan, not that's because she's mute but her genuine smile and her name that suits her perfectly.

* * *

><p>Sooo... if you had read this thank you very much and if you want, please leave a review about my grammar errors. Gracias<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken Words**

Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer**'s Twilight.  
>AN: Gelloooo... uhm, still high on caffeine after what happened at school, anyways. Thank You Very Much! <strong>brankel1, mentalmeg, Kara-24, BeEsRoAl, softballer2118<strong> and to all those who read this story, 93 views. You are all AwEsOmE! I'm still familiarizing myself in uploading documents in fanfiction :D

* * *

><p>'She wouldn't come here.' Bella thought again, putting the burritos wrapped in paper towel inside the microwave. She turned to the small wooden table and sprinkled granola to finish the Apple and Granola Breakfast Crisp. She hit the bell and Tyler pick the dish. She pulled two glasses and put cottage cheese in each then the fruits. It's not often that someone orders parfait so she knows that Jessica and Lauren are here. Wonders why Angela friends with those two.<p>

It's Tuesday. The Black Swan Resto Bar is packed with families, students and common customers who are in for the specials. Sure anyone would really love it here because of their good services and foods and drinks. It still amaze Bella how their bar becomes popular even though just for a year and they are improving more.

Jacob is an excellent bartender and sometimes put on a show to entertain everyone. Angela Webber can charm their customers and she's the brain along Leah. Tyler Crowley is the best courteous and long time waiter that do magic tricks for the kids. Felix is their bouncer and guard. They also have two more employees who change shifts and do their job excellently. Bella is their best cook, other than Sue, and she do most of the specials. Then Leah, she's in charge of running the business and the employees. Sue, Leah's mother, ís their best cook too but she only work with them during weekends. It was Jacob's idea to start the business actually and Bella goes for it, her dad supported them so is Billy Black. Then Leah was the one who came up with the name, Black Swan. For two years, this becomes their life and they are happy, treating each other like family.

"Bella, three Sausage Succotash please. And two Migas." Angela called out hastily, smiling at Bella before going to the large kitchen where there are three more of their busy cooks. Bella started, moving in her personal kitchen easily. Yeah, she has her own kitchen and Sue's too. They have two more cooks, though Edward Cullen is sick today and Macey Kendall wouldn't be here until her classes are over. So Angela and Leah takes over and participates in the kitchen this day. Sam and Quil helps Jacob preparing the drinks too.

Bella glanced through the window where she can see Jacob and Sam, the door not too far on their left side of the counter. She shook her head with a deep frown, chiding herself mentally. 'Stop expecting her. It's stupid..' Whenever she glanced outside the crowded area, she will rub her hand on her face or scoff in frustration.

Lunch and it's already dinner, Jacob keep watching his bestfriend working in the kitchen occasionally. There are more customers ordering drinks now and Bella just finished her shift. Though the mute brunette is still not coming out of the kitchen, it didn't worried him but only want to laugh at how ridiculous Bella's actions since she met this Alice Brandon, and this is one of those. Okay, so maybe it's mostly his fault she's frustrated, he made fun of Bella too much. When he always caught her, he can't help smirking with a meaning, Bella would either ignore him or glare. Sometimes he will call out "Alice" then Bella would peeked out and heard Jacob sings "... and Bella sitting on a tree." That earned him an elbow in the gut from Leah who told him to leave the poor girl alone.

"Hey Quil," Jacob called to his friend who hummed in response. "I'll be back later, take over here." Quil continue preparing one of the drinks and Jacob decided to go to Bella's kitchen. There, she found the brunette casually leaning back on a chair, balancing it on its two hind feet and her feet plopped on a desk while watching television. He knocked twice and Bella looks up. She frowned and turned back to the TV. Jacob knew the girl is mad at him.

"Someone's grumpy?" Jacob said and opened the small refrigerator to get two bottles of beer. He walked towards Bella, put a beer on the desk, turned off the TV and sat on a tall stool.

'Fuck you' She mouthed, grabbing the beer to take a gulp from it.

"Good thing you can't say that out loud, Leah don't like cursing." He told. She pulled her phone and typed on it.

'Right. What about what I heard from your bedroom? Must be the cats howlings.'

Bella smirked when her bestfriend's face turned red and his eyes narrowed. He glared at her.

"Just keep your mouth shut 'bout that."

'Not a word. But hell, could you guys keep it down?'

Jacob groaned. "Bella, fine! Let's just not discuss about that. Friends shouldn't be talking about each other's sex life."

'I know' She also thought of that and cringe. 'I just hate you.'

"No your not! See you had it bad on her, don't ya?" He asked.

'You're concluding too much.' She had typed and Jacob snorted a laugh.

"_Denying~ _is the first sign. You are expecting her though." He stated the fact and Bella frowned in annoyance. He amusedly smile. "See! I never saw you act like that before. Your easy to tease and it's funny. Leah was wrong, I know I had the feeling you're on the other team."

'Shut up. This is already confusing me dude.' She huffed and stood up. Jacob stood up and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bells, I know you and believe me, you're brain is thinking too much and that sucks sometimes, plus you're such a pessimist."

'It's being realistic' She thought.

"Why? Does it freaks you out?" His voice softens and Bella exhaled loudly as she typed.

'No. Just scares me.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Jake, she thinks I'm weird. I am weird!' Jacob snatched the phone out of her hand and erased the words.

"Bells," He hugged him as she leaned. "Alice seems a nice person, I bet she'll visit again, you'll see. You're not weird. If you are, you're the good kind of weird."

Jacob understood Bella. Bella, although shows that she's fine, inside she can't still accept what had happened to her. Her confidence goes down almost zero and she gone through depression that it takes them months to pull her up to her feet. Sure she has friends, but they were only those who's close to her in work or few people in the reservation. Bella don't have many friends other than them, she distance herself from others, afraid that she's different.

Jacob had seen something from Bella when she watched and talked with this Alice. Those Bella-likes he thought won't never see again. He couldn't put a finger on it at first but it clicked to him when Bella had tripped when he mentioned about Alice after they got home that night they met the pixie. Her usually dull eyes lightens and becomes expressive around the pixie or whenever she thought the subject. She's always careful but when she thinks too much she's unable to focus at times, thus making her clumsy this past few days. Jacob will bet anything that Bella is thinking of the certain petite woman.

Bella typed on her phone again. 'She won't be here. Believe...

"Alice! Good evening." They suddenly heard Leah greeted before Bella could finish her sentence. Jacob looked down to Bella. She's slacked jaw and eyes are saucers. When Jacob laughed, it snapped Bella out and she quickly regain herself then push him away from her. She scratched the back of her head with an annoyed look before grabbing a coat, probably going out to the patio to escape Jacob's torments.

Leah had heard Jacob laughing from the kitchen, already had an idea why. She meant to call Alice's name out loud actually, after seeing the familiar girl entered along behind few customers.

"Good evening Leah. Is that Jacob?" Alice asked after hearing the man and saw him through a window clapping his hands. Leah chuckled and nodded. Jacob stopped laughing and waved at them, Alice waving back with a cheery smile.

Alice look around the bar for a sign of the tall brunette wearing glasses but failed. Jacob hurriedly run outside the kitchen, ducking under Sam's tray and neared Alice. An idea formed in his head. He knows Bella will kick him for this but hell, this is good.

"Looking for a table?" Jacob asked her with a casual smile. Leah shook her head with a grin before`leaving them to go back to the counter.

"Uhm, yeah. You guys seems pretty busy. Where's Bella anyway?" She asked nonchalantly, following Jacob as he walked.

"Two of our cooks was out earlier but one of them made it. It's during Tuesdays and weekends that's really full in here since we open at mornings then close till late. You were here on Sunday eh?" He ignored Alice question. He motioned her to sit on a stool and ask her what she wants to drink.

"Yes. I got here late last time so I didn't know." He finished making a minty drink and slid it in front of her. She smiled and thanked. "So Bella is still busy?"

"Nope." He popped the p. "She just finished her shift and taking a rest. Do you want to see her?"

Alice felt her cheeks warming under the guy's gaze. She had asked herself that question this days, she really like going back to the bar and maybe get the glimpse of the brunette. She wasn't able to go the next day because her sister Cynthia and her best friend Rosalie finally found out her whereabouts, both frantic at her sudden disappearance. The three ended up shopping in the malls and boutiques all around Seattle, even stayed with her for awhile in the hotel. Cynthia already headed back to California this afternoon, ready to give Jasper the 'how dare you break my sister's heart' wrath. Rosalie met a guy yesterday. The guy, which Alice can't remember the name, saved Rosalie from a bad guy last night. Then the two are dating today, that's the story from her.

"Well, if Bella don't mind then why not?" She admitted, shrugging.

"Bella won't mind, believe me." He said and leaned on the counter to have a better look outside the patio. He quickly spotted the brunette, her back turned, she's leaning on her side to a post at the railing and watching to the bay while drinking. "There she is, I'm sure she's bored to death and I'll really appreciate it if you could accompany her?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Alice chuckled and gets off the stool after finishing her one drink. "Sure."

"Good." He mixed a minty special tea alcohol and put a straw on it, giving it to Alice. "It's on the house."

She thanked him before walking outside. She can see that the girl seems to enjoy her own isolation but somehow it's like she has to automatically go to her. She still felt like to know Bella.

* * *

><p>Bella yawned and removed her glasses, taking gulps from the beer that gives a pleasant burn in her throat.<p>

"Careful." A voice suddenly chimed behind her. Bella choked on her drink and coughed violently. Alice quickly apologized and patted her back in attempt to lessen the cough. Bella was able to stop herself and waved her hand trying to tell that she's fine which Alice easily get.

"Really, really sorry! Are you sure you're fine?" She asked again.

Bella nodded and smiled as she took breathes. Alice unconsciously ceased her own breathing for a second, staring up at Bella's slightly flustered face. The brunette's doe like eyes are shimmering from the lights and they were brighter, this time no glasses blocks them. For a second there, they were just staring then Alice look down, aware of her own blush and shook her head from the sudden state of her euphoria. That was quick and short, but it was like nothing she experienced. There's no curiosity or questions entered her mind but only the thought how Bella seems allured her with an oblivious charm.

the two decided to sat on a table nearby, across from each other. It was silent as they stared out the bay or would glanced at the passer bys. Alice finally noticed how the brunette chew the side of her cheer and knee jumping. She decided to break the ice.

"Too bad I wasn't here earlier. I was planning to dinner. How are you anyways?" She asked.

Bella tilted her head a bit to the side. Alice is really talking to her? The pixie giggled, reading what's going on in that head of hers. "Bella? You're maybe not able to speak but you can hear. Plus, Jacob gave me free drinks and I want to talk to you."

Well, she's a got a point there. Bella glanced to the glassed window, saw her best friend grinning and giving her thumbs up. Now Jacob is going way too positive and supportive, playing the role of best friend slash wingman. She look away and started at her phone.

'Then he has a reason he did. Did he said anything to you?' Bella slid the phone on the table across and Alice caught it easily then read.

"Nope. What is it?" She slid the phone back to the owner.

'Nonsense. You planned to eat dinner here, you already eat?'

Alice shook her head and shrugged, leaning back on her seat. "The said cook is off, so maybe next time."

Bella raised an eyebrow. Alice is really cool to her, she's not treating her any different. It felt normal except the flutters on her chest. Could be from the cold but much better. 'Come on.'

Confused, Alice watched Bella stood up and inclined her head back inside. She followed the brunette, waving at their customers or at the workers. They entered the kitchen where Jacob had been before. She look around, noted how clean it is, the utensils in their places and everything needed are placed.

'Finish observing my kitchen connoisseur? What do you think?'

Bella raised her phone in front of her to let Alice read it. Alice tapped on her chin, observing and skipped close to Bella. "Impressive. But I'm expecting more."

'Challenge accepted maám.' Bella winked and put her black apron with red lines. She motioned Alice on the stool for a seat and let her watch as she set to work.

She observed Bella, her movements were flawless and easy, no hesitations can be traced, only the small smile playing on her lips that emphasized the passion in her eyes and reflects excitement. It was hard to look away at the graceful of hers, she didn't attempted too. Bella is very confident at her kitchen and carefree. Alice imagined her humming, that would add up to the atmosphere.

Too soon for Alice, Bella was done and put her dinner in front of her with culinary art. She tasted it and was impressed. She was more entertained at the blush that would be visible on the woman's pale cheeks. Bella even poured red wine, Leah and Angela joined in with them later.

"I will so bring Rose here." Alice mentioned.

"Who?" Angela asked.

"She's my best friend, supposedly to be here with me tonight but she's dating someone right now. How long have you guys been on business?" Alice asked again. Bella thought about how curious is and it was amusing.

"Almost standing two years." Leah said, glancing at Bella for confirmation, the brunette nodded. "It was pretty funny how it started. Jacob forced Bella here to start a bar, but Bella doesn't drink at the time, a valid reason to disagree."

Alice look at Bella. "You're not before?"

'I learned after few months.' Bella answered with her phone again.

"Yes. As I was saying, Bella didn't have a choice and provoked when Jake sell his bike and truck just to proved how serious he is. Jake literally yelled at her to sell the crap of her car, that earned him a punch and Bella didn't talk to him for a weeks, which wasn't hard. Their fathers learnt, then supported them and spreads at us. Me and my mom joined. And here we are now." Leah finished.

"Wow, that's- You punched Jacob?" Of all the details she got, that surprised her.

Bella nodded. 'It's was about something more but settled.'

"It was ridiculous." Leah commented. Alice wondered about it. Her phone rang and it was Rosalie. She excused herself and answered the call. Leah and Angela goes out of the kitchen to assist the bar. Bella washed the dishes and can't help hearing the conversation.

"I'm back at the hotel. You wouldn't believe this one Ali!" Rosalie squealed. Alice laughed and glanced at Bella with a smile then back to the window.

"Why would I be? I already believe it was good Rose."

"No, it was better." She thought Rosalie sighed dreamily. Ok, maybe it is better. "I think he's the one!"

Her eyes narrowed, Rosalie had dated many many guys and most of them didn't passed her critique and none of them got into her pants or made Rosalie said that word of the one.

"Whoah, whoah! Rose, I got to meet this guy first. Are you sure you're fine? What did he do?"

"I'll tell you later. Be here, Cynthia called and said that Jasper is on the look out for you. I don't know how he learned where you are but he had an idea."

"H-he is?"

Bella's brows furrowed, seeing the frown on Alice and the sudden change.

"Yeah. Just come back here soon, alright baby Ali?" Rosalie worriedly asked. Alice nodded.

"I'll be there later. Thanks Rose."

When the call ended, Alice turned back and was surprised at the tall brunette behind her holding a white rose that was use in the salad. She gave it to Alice, shifting on her weight and face darkening at the crimson blush. Alice was amused and found it adorable, she reached for the rose.

"Thank you. This is nice Bella." She momentarily forgot her concern and smiled sweetly that Bella felt her heart jumped.

She quickly turned around from Alice and lead her outside the bar. Before Alice could stepped out of the cold air with a seemingly permanent smile, Bella stopped her who has a goofy grin and her phone towards Alice.

'At least you can chew on while on your way back.'

Alice couldn't help laughing at that, the sound of it music to Bella's ears. Even the cold softness of the girl's palms tapping her cheeks playfully is a bliss.

"Very generous of you."

The pixie leaned forward on her toes and pecked Bella on her right cheek near the lips. The gesture stunned Bella, the electrifying sensation she felt from those lips overloading her brain while trying to comprehend what was happening.  
>Alice had felt the brunette stiffened a second, then after two more seconds did so she pulled away. She won't deny that she liked the very warm cheeks that's turning redder in shade in every seconds she observes Bella.<p>

Alice smiled and bid a very flustered Bella, still frozen by the door with a doopey smile, a very pleasant night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspoken Words**

**Disclaimer:** **Stephanie Meye**r's Twilight.  
><strong>AN:<strong> Hey, don't kill me because I didn't do as what I had promised for this story, delay. For explanation, my hands are kinda shaky because I got lots of things done the past weeks. Then I was forced by my auntie who's a professor to attend an event, can't say no. Hallelujah to me, I survived. Then after this week, school break. Can't promise now when I can update the stories. Hope you guys understands.

* * *

><p>Did you ever feel so giddy? That anytime, from where you are standing you can jump up straight to the outer space and screaming to the top of your lungs all the way to the other galaxy and back again! Well, that could be seriously insane at the same time. Blame the person that makes you crazy.<br>Bella never did feel this being ridiculous, amazing, weird, head banging, thunderstruck and- Okay maybe that was exaggerating.  
>It's just a cheek kiss and Bella was thrown to another world. Jacob just had to ruin it though, he put an ice cube inside her shirt.<p>

_Real ass friend. _Bella thought.

When she woke up the next morning, she have to do something that fits her mood. She jumped out of the bed, bounded downstairs. Hair undone, still on her cotton shorts and green oversized footballl jersey shirt with a Jerk words on the back.

Instead of playing their acoustics and pop song hits, Bella browsed her old laptop. She smiled when she plugged it on their stereo, hits the play button. I love rock 'n roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts started rocking. The first sounds, vibrated on the walls and to her body to the floor. She closed her eyes and leaned back to the couch. It could compare to the way her heart beats whenever she saw Alice, like the rhythm plays and pounds inside her head.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, head slightly bobbing along the song. That's another thing with Alice, she makes Bella's head sway like she's high on something. Those bright blue eyes, Bella imagined them behind her eyelids whenever she blinks slowly. Alice's eyes are intense and mischievous, like the cute pixie knows when she stares back and looking through her, learning the secrets within Bella.

Bella opened the fridge and pulled out the tray of eggs. She bangs her head and jutted her hips to close the fridge door, mouthing the same lines, "Yeah me!". She turned up the volume max with the remote and the chorus was loud, filling her ears.

"I love rock 'n roll! So put another dime in the jukebox baby!"

Jacob and Leah jolted on their bed, their bodies tangled along with the sheets. "What the-" Leah muttered groggily. Jacob groaned and sat on the side of the bed.

"I love Rock 'n Roll! So put another dime and dance with me, Whoah!"

They come down instantly once they wore their clothes. The song keeps playing in maximum volume and vibrating the whole house. Only one person who wakes up early and play songs, they look for her. There, in the kitchen, their brunette friend is expertly flipping pancakes on the pan. She has a large goofy smile, head banging with the music and dancing body swaying.  
>Jacob and Leah look at each other with raised eyebrows.<p>

"She didn't hit her head last night right?" Leah asked.

"Nope. But someone did struck the right note to her." Jacob said and grinned. He joined his bestfriend and do what she does, singing to top of his lungs. Leah shook her head, smiling She sat on the stool and watch the two amusedly while they make breakfast.

* * *

><p>For a few days -which is only Wednesday and Thursday, Bella miss Alice. Wednesday they're only opened half of the day. Thursday, from afternoon to midnight. It's unpredictable when will the pixie going to visit again, she wish she knew so she could always be ready. Jacob didn't pushed her anymore or teased her too much. They already knew her major crush to Alice Brandon and even few of the employees. Edward is obviously brooding about it,he had been trying to get Bella to date her ever since. But he's fine with it, as long as the brunette is happy. Then they started teasing her sometimes and asked her who is the woman they heard about.<p>

"I'm beat." The short raven haired muttered beside Bella. They just closed off the resto bar, Macy Kendall stayed up with them.

'Go home kid. It's really late.' Bella typed on her phone. The teen read it and scrunched her nose.

"Yeah. How come your not tired like me? You used to go home earlier than us before." Macy whined while packing her things. Bella shrugged and stood up too to get her bag. "Let me guess, it's that beautiful girl they say right?" She asked with a teasing smile. Bella glared at her.. She motioned the girl to come with her. It took a while for Macy to get what she meant when Bella pointed at the other extra helmet on a shelf. Jacob and Leah also exited through the backdoor and lock it.

"We got a big day tomorrow. You can take the day off Macy." Leah said.

"Cool. Thanks Leah." Macy said.

'What's up tomorrow?' Bella asked.

"Well, Edward called and told that Dr. Carlisle wishes to surprise her wife for their anniversary. Emmett called. He just got back from Alaska last week, that guy didn't even crashed here. Anyways, he wanted to bring over someone too. Solo bar." Jacob said and hopped on his motorcycle. Bella wear her helmet and sat behind Jacob. While Macy sat behind Leah on the other motorcycle.

"That means a call for a party." Leah said with an excited grin. "I'll call the others too when we get home. Ready?" She asked the teen behind her and slowly run it.

"Uh, okay. Just don't drive too fas- ahhh!" Macy screamed when Leah suddenly took off fast. Bella and Jacob were laughing as they followed behind the two.

* * *

><p>They cleaned the place up and set a long table instead. As per Emmett's request too, they put candle lit lamps outside the patio, including little christmas lights. For more romantic add ups, they decided to leave red roses and petals outside, litted aromatic candles on the tables and musics that Edward sent to them. Edward gets in the bar and has a piano with him that they put near the counter, told them that it's from her father for them. One by one, guests entered the bar. Few are Dr. Carlisle's patients and mostly are his friends. Charlie was there and he greeted his daughter. Sue too along Seth, then Billy and the last ones are Emmett with his guests.<p>

"Bellsie-boo!" Emmett's voice boomed.

Bella did a double take when she saw Alice, and the latter saw her too. Alice smiled brightly. Before Emmett could scooped Bella into a bear hug, he was beat by to it when Alice swiftly tackled Bella for a hug. Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde and Emmett look the two confusedly. Alice pulled away and greeted the others.

"No way! So you guys knew each other?" Emmett asked with a large smile.

"Yup!" Alice asked and hooked her right arm on Bella's left. Bella nodded, glancing at the lady beside her. Alice is wearing a black dress that reached her knees, an expensive coat, heels that leveled her to Bella's height and her hair in its usual chaos. Strikingly beautiful, that Bella can put it, or maybe more. She suddenly felt conscious. She's wearing the same street style of her, black shirt, black jeans, sneakers and jean jacket that's old. Alice told them that their bar is where she had gone to and she actually planned to bring Rosalie but Emmett had already invited them.

"This is Jacob and Leah." Alice introduced and the couple shook hands to Rosalie. "And this is Bella." Bella did the same and smiled.

"I don't know why Alice can still kept up talking to you. Forgive her, she talks too much and too bubbly for her own good." Rosalie said. "Chances if she can't stop blabbering about certain things interest her, believe me, I was on pulling my hair and that might happen to you." Bella silently chuckled and pulled her phone.

"Hey." Alice pouted. The brunette beside her can't help lingering her eyes on those bright red jutted out lips. Bella quickly look away and shake her head slightly from her stupor.

"What? It's true. I've been suffering for weeks now." Rosalie smirked.

'She's bearable enough, so don't worry. I feel bad for her though.'

Rosalie laughed and the others followed when Alice read it, nudging Bella with her elbow and making a face.

"You're supposed to be on my side Bella." Alice whined.

'So you're the main dish? And I fit for you?' Bella asked with a quirk eyebrow. Alice laughed.

"Mhm. From now on you'll only side on me." Alice winked. Bella nodded and smiled, regaled to the petite woman.

Everyone was signaled by Felix that the Cullen couples are arriving. When Esme entered, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Leah, Jacob and those who are close to her are lined up on her way and giving her pink roses, greeting her at the same time. Edward played a song on the piano as Carlisle made his way to his wife who's teary with joy. Everyone whooped and cheered as he put a red rose on her ear . He whispered and even put a beautiful necklace on her. They all cheered loudly again as the couple kissed. Soon he leads her outside the patio lit up magnificently with rose petals and candles, they danced as their son plays their favorite song. Emmett and Rosalie, Jacob and Leah, Eric and Angela, and other guests joined in. They started serving drinks and foods for others, Bella and Sue going to the kitchen to start the main courses.

Alice watched everyone dance, couples swaying to the melody and each has a sweet smiles. She's standing by a post with vines and small lights, holding a glass of champagne. She remembered Jasper, her face fell a bit.  
>The last time they talked didn't end good. Jasper is willing to give up Maria, his ex who he got pregnant. Alice thought he's crazy for letting go his responsibilities. Jasper was desperate to get her back and they ended up fighting. When he almost forced her, she quickly took off after telling him that they are over.<br>It is not fair, not only to her but for the child on Maria's womb and to Maria. She was hurt when she found out that Jasper is cheating on her, she admits she hates Maria for doing it. She knows the past relationship of Jasper and Maria, but didn't expect that they would do something behind her back. But the baby shouldn't be blamed and she don't want the baby to grow up without a father. Plus, Maria still loves Jasper, maybe that's the other reason she's against to abortioning it.  
>Years of relationship, it all goes to nothing. But Alice, being still Alice, is an optimistic person. Maybe there's someone else out there who can be loyal to her, not only like her or love her. She knew loyalty is important, but after with Jasper, it gives her a clear and whole meaning of its necessity. He always use sweet words, promises and common romantic things like everyone can do. But then, the way he force himself, most times he is rough and he seems to be thoughtless with his actions. Year by year, month by month and each day, she had seen it little by little that their relationship will come to an end.<br>She had already accepted the fact, but she was devastated how it ended and the reasons of it. She's fine now. After her reflections, she found out that it doesn't really hurt like that, she's mostly sad and heart broken of loosing someone who had been precious to her, her past and what she came to know to love too.  
>The future is much more important, the pasts are lessons to her.<p>

Someone suddenly nudged her gently beside her. Alice turned to see Bella. The brunette has a light blush and her glasses hanging on her shirt. It didn't escape to Alice that Bella is nervous, her right leg jumping. She smiled to assure Bella.

'Hey. You shouldn't be standing too long here.' Bella typed and showed Alice. Care, enters her mind.

"It's fine. I wasn't here long. You guys done with work?"

Bella nodded. 'Dinner will be in 20 minutes.'

Alice nodded and stared out to the bay again, watching the lights in dancing and yachts. She glanced at Bella who's chewing her lower lip as she typed on her phone. It makes her wonder how come Bella's bowed shape lips can be really soft looking and tempting to anyone. Bella frowned and furiously tapped on her phone,shaking her head. Alice doesn't know why Bella is fussing over her phone. She watched the oblivious brunette do it repeatedly. Bella huffed and stuffed her phone on her pocket.  
>Nervous, she turned to Alice. Their intense blue eyes and brown eyes stared at each other.<p>

Bella raised her left hand, offering it to Alice. Alice looked at her hands with surprise, Bella is asking her to take her hand and with the glance of her eyes at the dancing crowd, Alice knew that she's asking her for a dance. Bella thought Alice didn't get her since Alice is staring at her hands, so she raised her hand again and inclined her head twice to the crowd.  
>Alice smiled. "I would love to."<br>She takes Bella's hand and she was guided to a bit more cleared part of the patio. Alice put her hands on Bella's shoulders while the latter on Alice's waists. Bella smiled awkwardly as they dance, Alice giggling as she observed Bella focusing on her feet. She concluded that Bella is not a dance person. She felt happy and flattered that Bella asked her for a dance even though she can't dance.

"Bella," Alice called and raised Bella's chin with her two fingers to look at her. "Don't look down, it's alright. Just keep your eyes on me."

Bella blushed but nodded, smiling shyly. They danced slow and careful at first, each steps back and forth. Then Bella got used on her own feet. They danced with ease and naturally along the tinkling music of the piano.

"See? Wasn't hard as the first time right?" Alice asked with a chuckle. Bella nodded with a grin.

"If you keep it up, maybe you can do twirls?" Alice asked her. Her hands came up behind Bella's neck and lacing them. She laughed when Bella scrunched her face and nose crinkled, she just find it cute.

"Geez, you're a bit uncoordinated. How 'bout..." Alice thought, head tilted to the side. Bella find it even more cuter. "Just think like you're in the kitchen, your comfort space, right?"

Bella nodded and imagined the smell of her kitchen, silk on her hands. Instinctively, she run her thumbs to the slender waist and felt not only the curves but the soft silk she admires on Alice's body.  
>Alice inhaled sharply at that when those fingers almost touched her navel and kept caressing her waist subtly. She can feel her own heart slamming against her chest again.<p>

"Good." Alice said, kind of breathless. "Next time try twirls. That'll be impressive in your part."

Bella looked at her in the eye, nodding. Everything in Alice is just captivating and it mesmerize her. The rhythm of heart pounds in her head. She can't comprehend the right words to say, even if she can, she might only stuttered like an idiot. She can't speak, but she knows that Alice makes her speechless. She can even take away her breath.  
>Their eyes didn't left each other's, dancing slowly with the music.<p>

The dance finished that the two of them wishes it could be longer. They entered back inside with everyone. Bella pulled a reserved seat on the table for Alice before she goes back inside the kitchen to help the others. The maid dishes are introduced along wines and drinks.

The night ended with jokes, light conversations and happy smiles. Bella bid Alice a good night, unexpecting the pixie to hugged her again but this time longer and firmer. Then Alice kissed her cheeks and took off with Emmett and Rosalie.  
>Bella had a goofy smile. She really like Alice Brandon and everything about her.<p>

* * *

><p>There you go sorry for errors again, I'm really sleepy. Goodnight folks!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Unspoken Words**

Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer**'s Twilight.  
>AN: So hey, it took me long updating and for that, I apologize again. There's been a lot going on and while I have times did i write. Writing and reading are my savior from absolute boredom and it prevents me from turning cranky when I'm stressing myself. I hope you'll forgive me and that you will still enjoy the story. Sorry for the grammar though. Still rock on.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella woke up by the loud ringing of her phone. She groaned under her blanket and pressed her large pillow around her head to prevent herself hearing the irritating noise, hoping to get back to her dreams about a certain pixie and the dance.<p>

It didn't worked. The volume full and the vibrations of her phone was rattling on the surface of the wooded bedside table. She blindly looked for it with her right hand, knocking a book before she grabbed it. She pressed the answer button and held the phone on her ear, eyes still closed.

"Good morning Bella~!"

Greeted by a sweet singsong voice. Bella lazily smiled against her pillow. That voice, it sounds like… _Alice_. She thought she was still dreaming.

"I bet you're still sleeping since I can hear you snoring Bells." Alice giggled. She can hear the light snores of Bella, with a low whistling sound in her breathing.

Bella instantly opened her eyes in realization and abruptly sat up, her head hits against the headboard.  
>"Bella? Are you alright?" She heard Alice asked. She can only sigh.<p>

How the hell Alice is on the phone talking with her? And this early of seven?  
>"If I surprised you sorry. I called to greet you good morning. And if you want to hang out? Leah will ask you later to join us in the mall but I have to make sure you're going with us. You're going with us right? Em and Rose are on a date. Leah and Jacob will go with me but I know those two will watch a movie later."<p>

Alice asked hopefully. Maybe the girl had too much coffee, she can imagine her jumping on the balls of her feet right now with an excited smile.

Today, the three bar owners decided to close the bar after the party yesterday. They were all too tired from the event, including their employees. It's been a month and they were working non-stop. Jacob suggested two days day off and they agreed to it.  
>Bella planned to stay home instead. She will wake up late around ten, shower, have a movie marathon all day and eat stuffs. At least that what she plans, she don't have anything better to do. She fell back on her bed and yawned. She never liked the mall, except catching a new movie and buy snacks. Of course, with her friends with her. They never left her alone by herself wandering off to crowded areas like the mall, another bar or restaurants, or in the market place.<p>

From what Alice knew about Bella, big chance she might not go shopping. It was her who asked Leah to bring the brunette with them. Leah just shrugged, telling that she can't persuade Bella if she don't want to. But Alice must make sure the girl to go. She wants Bella to go with her shopping, to get to know her more and see which she prefers by clothes. No one can resist her!

"Bellaaa~ go to the mall with us okay. Pretty please? We can have lunch together, my treat!"

Together, that echoed in her brain. Together, as in with Alice, at lunch and only the two of them. Bella felt her cheeks in flame. Did Alice asked her out?  
>No! She mentally denied. She was giving it too much meaning when it shouldn't be. It is not a date. A date, yes, but not like that date with romance and stuffs. A romantic date is for two persons who both intend to get involve romantically and that it will end with a seal of a kiss. Definitely not. Date is between two or more persons getting to know each other and have fun during the time they are together. That's the date which is Alice meant and the pixie is just being friendly by asking her to tag along with them.<p>

It still didn't settle the reddening of her cheeks. A part of her however seems selfish and excited.

She will be with Alice, the two of them _alone_. Leah and Jacob will go to their own date for sure. There will be no one to tease her, embarrass her and exploit her major crush to Alice. Hah!

_Shut up Bella! _Bella smacked her face against the pillow on her lap. Repeating it again and again to get rid that part of her. It was dancing and grinning on her brain while singing _'I'm gonna be with Alice!'._ That's just so girly to be her. And Alice is the cause of her craziness.

"Please Bellsie-boo!" Alice cooed the nickname. She loved the nickname when Emmett keep calling Bella that last night. It's just so cute, it's like babying Bella. Anyways, she have to convince the brunette, and persuasion is one of her skills.

"I'll be there in your apartment later and see if you'll go with us. Bye Bella!"

The call ended and Bella stopped pummeling her face on the pillow. She jumped out of the bed and run for the bathroom, grabbing her blue towel on the way. 

Leah was about to bite down on her sandwich when she saw their friend entered the kitchen. The brunette is tugging on her belt and secured it around her waist, then pulled down her plaid gray shirt. Her hair tied into a ponytail with her slight bangs falling to the side of her face and reached passed her black framed glasses. Her jeans new and black. Even the sneakers are blue with gray.

The short dark-haired woman quizzically watch Bella open the fridge and grabbed the cartoon of milk.

"Where are you going Bella?" Leah asked. Bella smiled slightly and typed on her phone then showed it to Leah.

'Tagging along with you guys.'

"Oh? I guess I don't have to do my task then." She smiled knowingly. "Little Alice worm her way to get you, didn't she?" She teased.

Bella rolled her eyes but a smile was pulling to the side of her lips. Seeing this, Leah giggled but stopped abruptly when the brunette suddenly snatched the sandwich from her hands.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Bella stuck her tongue and started eating the breakfast, while her friend could only scowl at her.

"You're being too jolly, I hate you."

The brunette ignored her happily. She decided to just make another one. Whist she do, Jacob finally showed up. He leaned to the counter near his girlfriend, staring at the sandwich she's making.

"Good, I'm starve-"

"Fuck off babe. Make your own." She spoke with a fierce glare. The man pouted and started pulling some loaf breads.  
>A car honked thrice from outside the house. They knew who was it and Bella peeked on the window glass. She left the kitchen while devouring the half of the sandwich. She opened the door with a bright smile and saw the girl she's expecting for stepping out of the yellow Porsche.<br>Her breath got caught in her throat, her focus centered to the ever gorgeous petite woman taking steps towards her.

Alice was smiling with her usual wide sweet smile that never ceased to cause her heart to thump like a bass and her insides to flutter. The pixie's white strap dress that reached her mid-thigh is floating with the breeze, her tight jeans hugging her legs perfectly and her heels added three inches on her height.  
>She don't know how Alice was able to walk with her high heels but it certainly blows her mind because the girl is absolutely sexy with them. And her skin! Alice glows as the sunlight bathes her fair white skin. It so hard to look away and Bella did not intend to.<br>Bella doesn't realized that Alice was in front of her at the porch.  
>Alice noticed that the stare was a bit long, however it's not making her feel offended or self-conscious. A bit self-conscious but more flattered at the lingering brown eyes on her body. She can feel the little hairs of her skin stood up and she tried to stop the shiver crawling on her spine, failing to do so.<br>Upon noticing the shiver, Bella motioned her inside the house thinking that it maybe the breeze causing it. Once the door closed, she's greeted by an embrace from Alice and she willingly returned it before they pulled away, though hands still touching.

"So, you're going to the mall with me, right?"

The question was hopeful. She noticed that Bella wears casual clothes, very much her style that Alice found charming and cool.  
>Bella nodded. The pixie squealed in glee and hugged her again, making her chuckle. She's getting use to the hugs and touches coming from her, it's inevitable to avoid it anyway. Alice was the first to pull away.<p>

"Great! I thought I have to persuade you personally." She winked and giggled at the light blush forming on the pale white cheeks.  
>Just how will Allice <em>persuade<em> her if she hadn't agree? She quickly shook her head and coughed in her hands.

"Where are the lovebirds?" Alice asked, indicating Jacob and Leah. Bella inclined her head to follow her to the kitchen.

However, they didn't expect to walk in on something. The said lovebirds were making out, Jacob kissing Leah while she's sitting on a stool. Bella halt on her steps and Alice almost bumped behind her.  
>Her right eye twitched couple of times in annoyance. It wasn't the first time she walk in while the two are getting it on. But that their guest saw them just really embarrassed her.<br>_Seriously?_ She mentally asked. It wouldn't be the first time too that she will ruin it. She didn't notice the fluster look on her companion's face, though amused.

On top of the fridge, she grab the water gun –which she always kept for situations like this- then pointed it to them and squirt thrice.  
>"BELLA!" Jacob screamed as he broke away from his girlfriend. He threw the piece of loaf bread towards the smirking brunette but she dodged it.<p>

Leah made a sound of irritation, close to growling at the interruption. "I'm gonna get you back for that one of this days." She promised.

Bella only gave her a look, like she was saying, 'Yeah right. Like what?'

"Watch it Bellsie, you'll regret it." Leah said then turned to Alice who easily recovered. "Hey squirt!"

"Hey Lee-Lee." Alice greeted back with a smile, making Leah glared at Jacob from the nickname. It's only him who called her that! Bella can if she could only speak. But now Alice know and heard it last night. He shrugged and go away to their room as if it was nothing.  
>Alice giggled and shook her head before giving Leah a hug.<p>

"Morning Leah. Sorry, I won't call you that again if you don't call me squirt… or midget. Seriously hate them."

"Fine, fine!" Leah exhaled loudly. "But do y'know what our friend here nicknamed to you?" Bella glared at her and pointed the water gun back. Alice raised an eyebrow and glanced at Bella.

"I hope that it is not a short joke?" Alice asked strangely sweet, though scared Bella slightly.

Before Leah could say something, Bella was violently spraying her with water

"Ok! Ok! I won't!" Leah yelled but that didn't stopped her. "We'll come down in five minutes, bye!"

She laughed and run upstairs, leaving the two alone in the kitchen. Bella fidgeted when she felt a stare behind her back.

"Bella?" Alice nudged her with an elbow. She smiled sheepishly at her before looking anywhere.

"I'm serious, it better be not about me being short."

Her voice was serious though she can tell she was pouting. And when she looked at Alice, there's the greatest pout and the damn eyes. Bella felt like a goo as Alice keeps pouting with her eyebrows almost meeting.

Alice watched the brunette shook her head frantically and her eyes were narrowed behind those glasses. She keeps the puppy look longer until Bella made a cross in her heart and raised her right hand like a scout. Finally, she giggled.

"I'm just testing you. Come on, what nickname Leah meant?" She asked, curious at what nickname Bella came up. But still hoping that it is not regarding her height. She really don't like being teased with her 5'2 height, especially when she was modelling back then. It was rare moments when they let her model on the stage, most times were just in photo-shoots.

Bella scratched the back of her head nervously. In her opinion, Alice is not short. Not midget, squirt or elf like! She has the right height (like for hugging, plus the sexy heels) and it is normal, so calling her those just annoyed Bella sometimes, except if it is an endearment like how Emmett do it.  
>She typed on her phone and grinned at Alice as she shows it.<p>

'We just happen to be freakishly tall, pixie.'

Alice read it. "Pixie." She repeated in whisper. Her lips pulled into a smile at that. "Hmm. It's better. I love that. And you're right, you are too tall." She commented and stared at the sheepish Bella who seems to never stop to surprise and make her smile. "As long as I can call you Bells."

Bella nodded and shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

Bella's fidgeting beside her Porsche, while she's already inside and sitting on the driver seat. She's only waiting for her to get inside so they will be on their way to the mall. It better be early because there are lots of good stuffs before anyone else can get to them, and she can have a longer time.

"Uhm, Alice?" Jacob spoke after he and Leah locked the house. He eyed his bestfriend then glanced at his worried girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Bella will ride with Leah in our motorbike." He stated. Alice frowned at that and stepped half out of her car but holding the door open.

"Guys, y'know you can just bring one bike. Bella can ride with me." She said. She want to know more about Bella by spending their time on her car and so she won't bored while driving.

"We don't mind, we like our bikes just fine and we can't leave either of them." Leah gave a smooth reason. They can see how this is getting to Bella, seeing her frustrated and scared. She don't like being treated fragile but getting inside the four wheels with closed space still scares her.

"Come on Bella." Jacob said, staring at Bella and waiting for her to sit behind Leah.  
>Seeing Bella uncomfortable state, Alice could only sigh to herself. She don't want to push it if the brunette don't want to. It curious her somehow why was she seems afraid to get in and her two close friends are getting her out of it.<p>

"Oh, okay then. I don't- "

Suddenly, Bella opened the door of the car on the front seat. Her grip tightening as she still contemplates whether to get in or take Leah's offer. Maybe it was the annoyance and her pride hurts, her pride that was not too great ever since but damaged after her accident. She hates being treated like a breakable glass of wine that already has a crack on the lip. Damn it, it hurts herself when it is her family and friends worrying too much about her.

"H-hey Bella." Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. "What the hell Bella?" He whispered and glancing nervously at the confused and worried Alice watching. He can't tell her why Bella was afraid, he don't want to touch that sensitive subject.  
>Bella shook her head and shook of Jacob's hand.<p>

"Jake, leave it." Leah said, she seems fine. It is Bella's choice and arguing with her never end well. She knew what Bella feels and maybe it will be fine since they can trust Alice. There are many times that Bella tried this but when she gets in, she jumps out. Leah want to see if Bella will do that once she gets in Alice's car. The Porsche is obviously fast by its look, probably the owner loves speed.  
>Jacob was about to retort but considered it. Bella will surely jump out.<p>

"Okay." He shrugged.

Bella huffed out. She instantly get inside, then put her seatbelt on as Alice get back to her own seat. When she fixed her eyes on the front did her fear was swallowing her along her own pride. The closed space caused her breath hitched, while the vibration of the car made her jump on her seat.  
><em>Oh god!<em> Her mind shouted and her heart racing. Now she regret her decision. She gripped on the sides of her leather seat.

"It's fine." Alice spoke after she saw the sudden change. Bella heard her and she look at Alice.  
>"I'm sorry. Do you want to get out?" She asked, panicking when she saw the horror on those brown eyes. She tugged on the seatbelt of Bella but having a bit trouble.<p>

Bella stared at Alice who is trying to release her from the seatbelt, the clasp stuck. She focused on Alice who's cursing under her breath in some language. Was that French?  
>Alice stopped when Bella removed her hands and hold her by her wrist gently. She looks up with confusion when Bella shook her head.<p>

"Are you sure? Leah is still there, you can hop on her bike. I don't mind if you want to get out, I swear." Alice rambled out.

Bella shook her head and leaned back, trying to look fine like she was comfortable. Inside though, she was nervous and frightened. But she saw how Alice cared for her even though she's confused, she's not even asking why. Alice was anxious when she saw the look in her and desperate to save her from the forgodsaken seat belt that held her captive that prevents her from escaping. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?  
><em>T-there's no reason for us to c-crash, right? <em>Bella ask herself. She pulled on her phone and lessened the shaky movements to type on it.

'I'm fine and I'm already inside your car. Just be careful while driving please.'

"Of course." Alice nodded. She put her hand on top of the fist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm here you know. I'm not reckless Bells, just try to relax."

Bella did as she said, the reassuring gesture from her companion helping. Her hands unclenched and she closed her eyes to relax. She inhaled a couple of times, mostly because of the perfume from Alice. When she opened her eyes, she met Alice's blue eyes.

"You okay now?" The pixie asked, noticing Bella still tense but unlike before. Maybe it was the vibration? She knew she's still in the car, but at least she's not freaking out.

Bella nodded and smiled a bit.  
>Whereas, Jacob and Leah were staring at the tinted window of the humming Porsche for a minute. Waiting when their bestfriend will bolt outside. But… nothing.<br>They looked at each other and Jacob decided to knock in the window. It rolled down and a pale face of Bella looks up, Alice peeking too.

"So… Are you alright?" He asked. Then saw Bella holding Alice's hand, her assurance. It comforted him seeing this.  
>The couple smiled, feeling proud for Bella lasting that long inside the four wheels. She's ready to sit in a car that will be driven.<p>

"Let's take that as a yes. Alice, drive safe and take care Bella." Jacob grinning and winking at her. Alice smiled and nodded.

"I will." She said. Bella nodded and smiled, taking another breath.

"Good luck Bella." Leah patted her before she hopped behind Jacob, getting comfy as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>I'm still thinking how this will continue...<p> 


End file.
